The Truth about Santana
by madisoncolfer
Summary: Santana is terrified to start high school—that is until the new girl catches her attention. When they start dating, things take a turn for the worst… and then a turn for the better. Rated M for future content.
1. Chemistry

Enjoy!

A/N: This story is sort of a re-write of a Lifetime movie called 'The Truth about Jane'. But, also please remember that not everything is going to go exactly like the movie.

Summary: Santana is terrified to start high school—that is until the new girl catches her attention. When they start dating, things take a turn for the worst… and then a turn for the better.

* * *

><p>It was the first day of freshman year and Santana Lopez was nervous as hell. She leaned over to the driver's side of the car to give her father a kiss on the cheek. "Love you sweetie!" He called to her as she gave him a small wave from the steps leading up to the school.<p>

Santana let out a shaky breath as she met up with her two best friends, Tina Cohen-Chang and Mercedes Jones. "You nervous?" Mercedes asked them both as she took out a candy bar and started munching away on it. Santana and Tina nodded their heads.

They were all still standing on the steps to McKinley High School, not making an effort of walking in. Santana had no idea where any of her classes were, but she would try to power through it. "What lunch periods do you guys have?" Tina spoke up, which didn't happen very often, so it caught their attentions fast.

"A lunch." Santana and Mercedes said in unison.

"Thank God, me too."

Santana nodded her head at her friends then looked at the school and back at them, asking them if they were ready with her eyes. They took their first steps into the new hell hole that consumed most of their days.

Upper classmen loomed over them and filled up most of the hallway space. "Watch it fresh meat!" One very tall pimply face senior said to Tina, making her whimper. Santana put her hand around her, trying to comfort her.

"We'll get through this. We have first period together, so that's a good thing." Santana cooed into Tina's ear. All they got from Tina was a little head nod and a sniffle of her nose.

The bell rang alerting the students they had five more minutes to make it to class. The three girls set out on their journey to find their first class, Algebra I. After going through a maze of hallways and students Mercedes spotted the class room. The girls sighed in relief and took three seats by each other.

Mercedes and Tina were talking quietly while the whole class was waiting for the teacher, Mrs. Kinsman, to make her way into the room.

A boy with a dark brown Mohawk walked in and looked Santana's way. His eyes grew a few centimeters wider and he gave her a small smile. She felt weird inside because she could still feel his eyes on her moments after he had walked in the room and taken his seat in the back of the room.

What felt like days later was finally when Mrs. Kinsman walked into the room. She was a skinny woman with short blond hair and superb blue eyes. "Hello fresh meat! Are you ready for Algebra?"

Moans and groans filled the room, but Santana nodded her head. Santana had always been a good student in every subject, but she had always excelled in math.

"Okay well first, let's go around the room and tell everyone our names. It'll make things easier for me, I assure you."

Kids started yelling out their names and Mrs. Kinsman told them to quiet down. "Go down the rows, please."

So, they started with Mercedes, then Tina, then a few other kids Santana had never met. Then it was her turn so she said plainly, "I'm Santana." And they went on to the rest of the class. The boy that had been checking Santana out said his name was Puck, short for Noah Puckerman.

A new girl announced her name as Brittany. She had long blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes, the most beautiful smile Santana had ever seen, and the most toned legs ever.

During class, every chance she got, Santana would turn around and stare at the new girl.

Santana was one of the first to finish with their assignments. The bell finally rang, Mercedes groaning because she hadn't finished her assignment and now had it for homework. "C'mon, it's not that big of a deal. You can come over later and I'll help you." Santana told Mercedes as they walked out, Tina walking beside Santana, nodding her head.

"Sounds good, thanks."

They all three had different class periods so they went their separate ways. Santana was trying to find her way to her English Literature class when she got tapped on the shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Brittany."

Santana was stunned. She had never seen a girl so beautiful in all of her life. "S—Santana." She put her hand out for Brittany to shake, but she pulled her in for a big hug instead.

"Oh." Santana let out. Brittany pulled away from the hug laughing.

"Sorry, I'm just a real… friendly person, I guess."

"No, it's fine. We need a person as upbeat as you around here. It'll be a nice change." Santana said, looking Brittany up and down.

She drew in a breath as she realized she had butterflies. "So, um what class do you have next?"

Brittany pulled out her schedule and said, "English Lit."

"Oh, me too!" And with that, they walked to class together.

* * *

><p>The day went by in a flash, Santana actually having a pretty awesome day. During lunch was when things started getting a little creepy.<p>

She had sat down at the table with Mercedes and Tina who were talking up a storm about some drama—already, when the same boy who had been checking her out during Algebra walked up to her. "Hey, Santana. I'm Puck, as you already know." He said, eyeing her up and down, trying to impress her.

It took Santana all of her might not to laugh in the poor kids face. "Um, yeah I do know." She laughed a little as she said the words, eyeing her friends who were eavesdropping.

Puck took that as an invitation to sit next to Santana. She felt uncomfortable at the fact that every time he moved his left hand to eat, his elbow would brush against her forearm. She didn't like the way it made her feel like… throwing up.

"Hey! Puck-o-saur-as, come sit over here!" Some really tall kid said from across the cafeteria. Puck nodded his head, standing up. He started walking across the room when he turned around and gave a wink and a head nod towards Santana.

Santana shook her head in disgust, only to hear Mercedes say to her, "He was kind of cute. He seems to really be into you." She said, putting her head on her hand, looking off into the distance. Tina nodded her head adding, "You two would be super cute together, too!"

"No, no, no. He's not my type… Too cocky." Santana said, taking a bite out of her green apple.

"Oh, whatever. Just give him a chance."

Still shaking her head she said, "No, I don't want too." And with that, the conversation was over.

They started talking about their classes and upper classmen they had met. "I met someone named Mike, he's a sophomore. He is so cute, and super smart, and Asian, like me!" Tina gushed, twirling her hair on her finger.

"Daaaaang girl, you already got it bad. What class do you have with him?"

"Chemistry." She sighed.

"Of course." Mercedes said, obviously jealous.

Santana spoke up after eating her lunch contently, "I think we should audition for Glee club."

The girls agreed and they parted once the bell rang.

* * *

><p>"Let's see, let's see, room 1…113. Ah! Right here." Santana mumbled to herself and her Mercedes and Tina searched for the Choir room.<p>

They opened the doors and found some familiar and some unfamiliar faces. They spotted Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Puck, Artie Abrams, and to Tina's delight, Mike.

Once they had all settled into seats—Santana taking an empty seat beside Quinn, Mercedes behind Rachel, and Tina beside Mike-they all started talking in a mess of words.

"It's okay, guys, I've arrived." Kurt Hummel exclaimed as he made his way into the room, taking a seat beside the tall kid from the cafeteria.

After moments of talking amongst each other, Mr. Schue finally sauntered into the room. "Hello, kids! I recognize some of you from last year, but for the newbies, why don't y'all make your way up to the front and introduce yourselves."

Santana, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Puck, the tall kid, Artie, Quinn and Rachel made their way up to the front.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry. I'm so very excited to be in the Glee club. My talent will be the greatest aspect of the club, and I hope that you all won't get to jealous of how good I am." She gloated to the whole class. Everyone looked at her, flabbergasted. None of them had expected such a conceited attitude from such a tiny, cute girl like her.

"What up, I'm Puck. Ladies, you will love me." He said with full confidence, looking into each and every girl's eyes.

"I'm Mercedes Jones. I will probably be the biggest diva you will _ever_ meet." Mercedes said, putting all of her weight on one leg, giving her best 'diva' pose. Typical Mercedes.

"I'm Quinn."

"I'm Tina." She said, starring directly at Mike.

"I'm Artie." He said, sounding a bit bored.

"I'm Finn…" The tall kid said, sounding as if he was going to add more, but shied away from it.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, and I believe I'm pretty talented too, so I will be a great contribution to this Glee club." Kurt said smiling. Santana liked him. She liked his sassiness.

"I'm Santana." She said, giving a small wave.

They all turned to look at Mr. Schue who told them to sit back down. He started teaching them about some notes and how to read sheet music when Brittany walked in.

She introduced herself and sat down next to Santana.

Santana shifted in her seat, trying to sit closer to her, not wanting to be obvious. Brittany leaned in real close to her ear saying, "Hi, again." Santana closed her eyes, thinking about how good Brittany's hot breath felt on her ear.


	2. So Right

A/N: Please review. This chapter takes awhile to get going, but it gets there! :)

* * *

><p>Over the first few weeks of school Santana and Brittany had begun to grow closer and closer. Santana had learned that Brittany was the sweetest, most honest, most cutest, and most amazing person she had ever met. Santana wasn't sure what was going on, but when she was with her Brittany, she felt something inside of her shift.<p>

School was the same as it always is—boring as shit. But, Santana pushed through it.

Homework was harder than ever, and Santana took her stress anger out on her parents most of the time.

"Honey, please, we're only trying to help you." Her mother said, standing inside the doorway to her bedroom. Her mother was a very strict person. She was also very prim and proper, and worshiped God like he was her Savior—oh yeah, according to her, He was.

"Mom, I know, but please just leave me alone! I've got it under control!"

Her mother shook her head, ashamed she hadn't gotten through to her daughter, and walked out of her room.

She finally understood and finished her homework, which consisted of Algebra, English Lit., Biology, and U.S History. Lately, Santana had been slacking in her school work, because of Glee club, and her shear desire to be with Brittany, but she was catching up. Santana was definitely many teachers' favorites, so they let her slide with make-up work.

After putting all her work in their perspective binders, she through it all on her floor and leaned back on her bed to relax only to be interrupted by a knock at her door. She groaned, saying, "You can come in."

Her brother entered the room, looking around, checking everything out. "I, um, just wanted to make sure you're okay… You've seemed… different lately."

"I'm fine, Bentley, perfectly fine." She knew she was lying, to herself and her brother. She was different, and she knew why, but didn't want to come to terms with it.

He simply nodded his head and backed out of the room, leaving Santana to her thoughts. She rolled over on her side to get comfy, only to fall asleep, some homework still left unfinished.

* * *

><p>"Shit, I didn't finish my homework." Santana mumbled to herself as she rummaged through her Algebra binder for her misplaced assignment.<p>

"I did!" Mercedes gloated, waving her paper in front of Santana's face. She rolled her eyes, still searching haphazardly.

"Is this is?" Santana laughed and blushed a deep red when Brittany bent down to pick up her homework that had somehow ended up on the floor by Mrs. Kinsman's desk.

Santana laughed and said, "Yes, it is. Thanks, Brittany."

"No problem, San." Santana loved when Brittany called her that.

Brittany made her way to her seat, not taking her eyes off of Santana. Santana rushed to finish her homework when their teacher finally made her way into the room.

She looked a bit frazzled, sitting her coffee cup down on her desk, some of it splashing out on a pile of papers, and trying to straighten out her black pencil skirt and get her hair out of her face. She shook her head and cleared her throat before she said, "Pass up your homework and clear off your desks, we're taking a test!" She said rather enthusiastically considering how she started off class.

Once again, moans and groans filled the room. Santana let out a shaky breath, feeling stressed. She pushed her black hair behind her ears and did as the teacher said.

"I'm so going to fail." Mercedes said to her and Tina.

"Me too. But, thankfully, Mike's going to tutor me!"

"That's amazing, Tina! Y'all are really hitting it off, I'm happy for you." Santana said, turning to look at her friend.

"Yeah, we really are." Tina sighed.

Santana shook her head laughing and turned back to face the front. Mrs. Kinsman gave her the test and she stared at it for minutes upon minutes. She finally started her test when it all started clicking in her head. She pieced number after number and equation after equation together, only to finish first.

"Thank you, Santana." She nodded her head to her teacher and took her seat.

After thirty more minutes of just sitting there, the bell finally rang and Santana stood up out of her seat and started getting ready to leave the room when Brittany approached her. "Do you want to come over to my house this weekend?" She asked, giving Santana a look that made her insides squirm—in a good way, of course.

"Yeah, that sounds really nice."

Brittany jumped up and down and smiled. "Yay, I'm so happy! We're going to have so much fun!" She said, looping her arm with Santana's, leading their way to English Lit.

* * *

><p>"Hey, mom, my friend Brittany invited me to stay they night at her house this weekend, is that okay?"<p>

Santana's mother looked at her as if she was surprised she was even asking permission. She nodded her head saying, "Yeah, honey that's fine."

"Thanks!" She said, pulling her mother away from her cooking and giving her a hug.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week could not have gone by any slower according to Santana. All she had on her mind was going over to Brittany's house.<p>

"I'm so excited for this weekend, Santana." Brittany said as they exited their English Lit class.

Santana nodded her head in agreement saying, "Me too. What are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe watch some movies. If that's okay with you, of course." She said, laying a gentile hand on Santana's elbow, sending shivers down her spine.

"Yeah, um, that's fine. Whatever you want."

Brittany flashed Santana a sweet, loving smile, and walked away heading to her next class.

* * *

><p>Santana finished packing her bag, slipping a pair of bunny slippers in, and jogged downstairs to alert her mom that she was ready to go.<p>

"I'm ready mom!" She called before she reached the kitchen where her mother was putting groceries away.

"Okay, let's go." Her mother said, grabbing the keys and walking out the door.

_I wonder what we're going to do. _

_Why am I so nervous?_

_I shouldn't be this nervous._

_Wait… why do I have butterflies?_

_What's going on?_

_I know what's going on. _

All those thoughts swarmed in her mind as they drove to the nicer side of Lima, Ohio. They passed housing developments and tree's and shopping centers, and then—finally—they arrived and Brittany's house.

"Is it okay if I come in to meet her parents? I promise, I won't embarrass you—mothers oath!" Santana's mother, Marcia, said hopping out of the car.

"That's embarrassing enough, mom."

Her mother gave out a trill laugh and Santana tried to think back on a time when her mother actually seemed happy, but couldn't think of one.

They both knocked on the door and Brittany's mother answered.

Brittany was the spitting image of her mother—long blond hair, amazing blue eyes, perfect straight teeth, and the most amazing smile ever. They were also close to the same height, and had the same body figure.

"Hi, I'm Anne, it's so lovely to meet you!" She exclaimed, shaking Santana's hand, and her mothers.

"Maria."

Mrs. Pierce shook her head and said to Santana, "Brittany's upstairs. First door on the right."

Once the words left her mouth, Santana was almost dead sprinting up to Brittany's room. She knocked on the door and her new friend answered, and invited her in.

Santana looked all around, liking what she saw. The walls were painted a light blue, and she had posters up and pictures hanging up everywhere. It was so cute and perfect, just like Brittany.

"I like your room." Santana said, sitting her bag down on the ground.

"Thanks, but hopefully I'm re-painting it soon; I hate the color." Brittany said sitting down on her bed. "You can come sit down, if you want too." She said, patting the empty space beside her.

Smiling, she made her way over to the bed. She sunk down in it, and when she did, Brittany sunk a little lower too, pressing up against Santana, making her blush full on.

_Why am I blushing?_

_Why does this feel so… Right?_

_Why do I like the way it feels to have Brittany touching me like this? _

_Is this wrong—me liking that?_

_Of course it's wrong._

"So, what do you want to do?" Brittany asked, touching Santana's nose, smiling affectionately at her.

Blushing, Santana said, "Um, I don't know. I mean, I guess we could… I'm sorry, I suck at coming up with ideas." She admitted, messing with the hem of her shirt.

"It's okay, nothing to be embarrassed about. Let's tell each other about each other. That sounded funny. 'Let's tell each other about each other'" Brittany said, laughing, her whole body shaking. Santana laughed too, not because it was technically funny, but because Brittany was too cute.

"Okay, you go first."

Brittany cleared her throat, as if she were preparing to say a speech in front of a live audience. "Well, my name is Brittany S. Pierce, and I have lived in the shadow of Britney Spears my whole life. I was born in South Carolina, on April 16th. My parents have been married my whole life, and I have a little shit of a brother named Nathan. He's only twelve. My favorite movie is The Little Mermaid. My absolute favorite color is pink. Or purple. Maybe red? I can't make up my mind." Her eyes were wide as she said all this, and she talked with her hands. "I've never been the smartest kid, and sometimes I get made fun of because of it, but my parents say it's because everyone is jealous of how incredibly cute I am, so I don't let it get to me."

"Wait, you get bullied because you're not 'smart'?" Santana asked, shaking her head and all of a sudden feeling very defensive—as if she had to stand up for Brittany at all times of the day.

Brittany shook her head saying, "Yeah, but like I said, I don't let it get to me because I'm awesome and people are just jealous."

Santana smiled at Brittany, feeling like grabbing her hand and holding it forever, but knowing she couldn't. "That's right—their just jealous."

"That's what I'm sayin'." Brittany nodded her head in agreement, making Santana throw her head back in laughter.

"Tell me about yourself, Miss. Santana Lopez."

"Um, okay," Santana said, trying not to laugh, "I was born on October 13th, and I've lived in Lima my whole life. My parents have also been married my whole life, and I have a younger brother, also, named Bentley. Um, my favorite movie is… Well, I don't really have one. I'm really indecisive and—"

"What does indecisive mean?"

"It means like I have a hard time making up my mind on things." Santana said, then continued while Brittany nodded her head, "My favorite color is definitely red, no doubt about it. I, um… that's it."

"No its not, I confessed that I got bullied, you confess something."

Santana cocked her head to the side, trying to think.

_Confess something._

_That must've been really hard for her to admit, no matter if she says it bothers her or not._

_So, something that is deep, and important to me, that I can trust her with._

That's when Santana found out she can trust the girl sitting beside her with everything.

"Um, okay. I've been lying to myself and my friends and parents for my whole life, but I don't want to come to terms with it. I'm different. I'm not the girl I'm supposed to be, and I keep it hidden deep, deep down inside me, hoping it'll never come out, but I know one day it will, and that scares me. I know the thing that makes me different is wrong, and it's not good and… and…" She couldn't finish because she started crying. Brittany put her arm lovingly around her and started wiping tears off of her face.

"Hey, it's okay. There's nothing wrong with being different, Santana. What is it, that makes you different that's 'so wrong'?" Brittany asked, playing with Santana's hair.

Santana looked up from her hands to looked Brittany straight in the eyes. She took a deep breath and she gathered all her courage.

That's when she did it.

That's when Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany.

_I couldn't help myself._

_It felt so right._


	3. Scared

I updated as soon as I could for you guys!

Santana pulled away from the kiss breathless and scared.

_What the hell?_

_What did I just do?_

_Why—Why did I just kiss Brittany?_

_I liked it though._

_I liked it a lot._

Brittany blushed and deep red and started laughing when she said, "What was that for, silly?"

Santana couldn't think of an answer. "I—um—I'm not sure. It just felt _right_. Like I was supposed to do it."

After that awkward statement, Santana stood up and started pacing her friends room. She was getting lightheaded and could see the walls moving closer to her every time she blinked. She scratched her head, and played with the hem of her shirt as a nervous twitch.

"Hey, San, it's okay. It did feel right, I agree."

Santana gave Brittany a crazy look before looking back down at her shoes.

_Did Brittany just say it felt right, too?_

_Or, am I going crazy?_

She just nodded her head, fighting back yet another set of tears.

"It might've felt right, Britt, but it wasn't right. What I just did is wrong—very wrong."

Brittany shook her head and walked over to Santana and put her arms around her. That sent shivers flying across her back, and she couldn't help but smile and how good it felt to have the blond up against her again.

Santana pulled away saying, "Um, can we please not talk about this again?"

Frowning, Brittany agreed. "Hey! Let's watch the Little Mermaid!"

They had watched Disney Princess movies until four in the morning, to Brittany's delight. Santana was the first to fall asleep, and Brittany followed shortly after.

Santana was lying beside Brittany, her arm thrown over her, pulling her closer. She opened her eyes and looked around before she snuggled her head back into Brittany's neck.

_This couldn't get any better._

"San, you awake?"

"Mhm," She said, moving her arm off of Brittany and scooting a little farther away, "I am."

Brittany frowned in the darkness, "Why'd you move?"

_Because I shouldn't have been that close to you._

_Because I shouldn't have liked being that close to you._

_Because… I think I like you._

_Because… I'm not supposed to and snuggling with you wasn't helping anything._

"Oh, um," Santana sat up on her friend's bed, not wanting to have to say any of those thoughts that just popped up in her head, "because I have to get up and go to the bathroom.

_The bathroom?_

_Really, Santana? Really?_

She shook her head at her lame excuse and made her way to her bag to get her slippers out. She looked at the clock on the desk near Brittany's bed and noticed that it was six in the morning.

"It's the room right across from mine." Brittany said as Santana slipped into her bunny shoes. "I love your slippers, San!"

Santana looked over at Brittany and beamed a toothy smile at her. "Thanks. I'll be right back." She walked over to the door and opened it quietly, then repeated that as she closed it. As she turned on the light, she looked at her reflection.

To her, she looked the same. She looked like she was still the same girl that her parents loved.

But, if she was… _gay_, like she thought, then how can she possibly be the same person she was?

_Oh, that's right. I _can't_ be!_

She finished up in the restroom and made her way back to Brittany's room. She was propped up on the bed waiting for her friend to come back. Santana took a deep breath and went back to lay down by Brittany.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about… _it_?" Brittany asked, concerned.

Santana shook her head trying to sum up the right words. "I honestly don't know what got into me."

"You're lying."

She was shocked at the accusation. She breathed out a laugh and said, "I'm just scared, Brittany. I'm just really scared."

Brittany put her hand on Santana's and they both grinned at the touch. Santana closed her eyes and thought about the pros and cons. She could tell Brittany everything and earn a best friend that she could trust out of it, or she could spill the beans and Brittany could run around telling everyone that Santana Lopez was gay.

"Why are you so scared, San?"

She shook her head and licked her lips before she said, "I have feelings, that I shouldn't have Brittany. It's not normal, it's not morally right, and I shouldn't have liked it when I kissed you."

Brittany sat there completely silent, mulling over the right words to say. Santana was scared due to the fact that Brittany was being so quiet for so long. Her eyes darted around the room, and she licked her lips at their sudden dryness.

Finally, words started filling the empty air surrounding Santana and Brittany. "I don't think it matters whether or not it's normal to other people, San; It only matters if it makes you truly happy. It may not be right to other people, but if it feels right to you, then fuck what other people say."

All Santana wanted to do was move closer to Brittany and feel her breath on her face, and to lean in and kiss her, once more. So, she did.

She scooted a little closer to Brittany and squeezed her hand tighter. She leaned her face closer to the blondes pink lips and pressed her lips to them, already moaning into it. Brittany moved her free hand and put in on Santana neck, pushing her forward, into the kiss.

Santana was lightheaded and out of breath, so she pulled away. She looked intently into Brittany's eyes, realizing how much she cared about this girl.

"Did that feel right?" Brittany asked, breathing in and out heavily.

She nodded her head, running her fingers through her thick, black hair. "Yeah, it did."

Brittany leaned back in to kiss Santana again when they both heard a knock on the door.

Santana gasped and moved far away from Brittany in utter panic. She leaned up against the bed as Brittany got up to answer the door.

"Oh, so I see you ladies are awake now!" Her mother chirped.

"Well, um, we were asleep, but you woke us up." She lied.

Her mother nodded her head up and down saying, "Well, it is still quite early, so I'll let you go back to sleep."

Brittany nodded her head and closed the door behind her. "Sorry about that."

Santana gave her a sweet smile and replied, "Its fine. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure! The Notebook?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

So, Brittany popped in the DVD and the girls snuggled together and barely paid attention to the movie.


	4. Blue Eyes

I'm sorry it took me forever to update! I've been crazy busy, and I've been working on three other fics, too!

* * *

><p>Santana longed for Brittany. She longed to hear her soothing, sweet voice and her laugh. She longed to feel her fingers intertwined with her own. She longed for what exactly was wrong with her.<p>

She longed to be with Brittany in every way possible, no matter what Gods or Holy thing frowned upon.

But, she paid no attention to that as time passed. Santana truly did not care just how wrong her love for Brittany was, because of how utterly happy it made her. Brittany was just as happy, too, she could tell.

That was all Santana could ever ask for; Brittany's happiness. The girl meant more to her than anything else ever had. She was her whole world. It's like Brittany is the sun, and Santana is the earth, revolving around her, because that's what she has to do to survive. She has to have Brittany in her life.

But of course, no one knew how much Santana cared for Brittany, except for Brittany.

Growing distant with your family tends to happen when you realize that the person you love isn't someone they would ever approve of. Her loving Brittany had put a strain on the relationship between her mother and father, and her brother, even though she hasn't come out to them yet. But, in fear that she might say something that will out her, she usually keeps her mouth closed around them.

Santana was pulled away from her thoughts as her cell phone buzzed, indicating she has a new text message.

**I miss you. Can't wait to see you today. –B**

Smiling, she replied back with: **I miss you too, Brittany. Seeing you will be the highlight of my day. –S**

Turning back to face herself in the mirror, she heaved out a sigh. Even the scenery in her own house seemed different to her. Everything seemed darker, gloomier, not as perky as usual. Although, that deemed understandable, because she had been doing a lot of moping, lately. Sometimes, Brittany couldn't even make Santana feel happy, until they were right there with each other, as if they were never going to leave each other's side.

Again, Santana sighed and moved her hair to one side of her face, parting it behind her neck, slapped on some lip gloss and slid into her shoes.

The smell of pancakes made her stretch her lips into a smile—yes, a real one—and she actually sneaked a word to her mother, with no fear. "Blueberry?"

Her mother nodded, also smiling. "Yes, just for you. I know you have a major math test today, so I thought they would help you keep focused."

She nodded her head and grabbed the plate with the already doused in syrup pancakes. Nothing was really going to help her focus on the equations and charts and whatnot, but the pancakes were a start.

After inhaling three more pancakes, Santana pecked her mother and father on the cheek and made her way outside, her father trailing after her.

The car drive to school was silent, as it has been for months now. Her and her father just sat there, no words going between them, just silence. It was nice. Santana liked the silence. That's why, when her father spoke, it made her jump.

"Okay, were here." Her father announced as he pulled in front of the school.

Santana leaned over to him and gave him the regular kiss on the cheek. "Love you, daddy."

He didn't say anything back. He actually hadn't said 'I love you' to Santana since the first day of school. So, she just nodded her head, not making eye contact with him. She grabbed her bag and slammed the car door shut.

Santana had decided seeing Brittany was the highlight of her day. And, it was her new goal to tell Brittany that every day. So, as soon as she laid eyes on Brittany, who was standing on the steps, she told her just that.

Algebra had passed by, with Santana—to her surprise—finishing the test first. Santana kept steeling looks Brittany's way, realizing just how much she was struggling. Every now and then Brittany's brows would furrow together, or she would lick her lips, or she would simply lay her head on the desk, a sign of giving up on a certain problem.

Even though Santana and Brittany had been "secretly dating" for five months now, she had failed miserably at helping Brittany with her school work. She tried, but Brittany just couldn't grasp it. She's get distracted by Santana's beauty, her lips, her hair, the way her face crinkled up when she smiled with laughter, and the way her hips swayed when she walked from her room to where ever she was headed.

The bell finally rang, half of the Algebra class still not finished with their tests. Santana sat there for a moment, waiting for Brittany, Tina, and Mercedes to gather their stuff.

Instead of growing apart from Tina and Mercedes, like she thought would happen, Brittany made an attempt to grow close with them, just so Santana could keep something from her life before Brittany came in and made her the happiest girl in the world.

"That test was difficult as hell." Mercedes stated as they took their steps that landed them in the hallways of McKinley High.

The other girls nodded their heads in agreement. "C'mon, let's go to English Lit." Brittany begged, grabbing Santana's hand.

Heat fled to her face, and her heart jumped into her throat at her action. A smile seeped across Santana's face and she nodded her head, squeezing her girlfriends' hand. "Okay."

Tina and Mercedes called out their goodbyes as the two girlfriend's kept walking, hand in hand, despite the fact they were at school.

_Shit. What am I doing? _

_We're at school!_

Santana released her grip on Brittany's soft hand and then let go all together.

The action put a frown in Brittany's face, making Santana's heart hurt. "I'm sorry, but…" Santana motioned with her arms to show Brittany they were in public.

"I know, sorry."

She was still frowning, so Santana linked their pinkies. "Linking pinkies won't seem suspicious. I think we're safe to do this." Brittany's pinky was small, and Santana smiled.

"I like this."

Santana looked lovingly into Brittany's ocean blue eyes. "Me too, Britt. Me too."

* * *

><p>She and Brittany spent every moment they could together outside of school. This is exactly why Brittany is in Santana's room, lying on her bed, singing softly to herself as Santana finished up her weekend homework. It was snowing outside, so they had no plan to leave the warmness of her bedroom.<p>

Santana's door was slightly ajar, but she didn't pay attention. She got up and strode over to Brittany.

"_Life's too short to even care at all, oh."_ Brittany sung quietly. A smile tugged at Santana's lips.

Love. What her and Brittany have is love. Santana knew it would blossom into that the minute she laid her eyes on Brittany.

"_These fishes in the sea, their staring at me, oh."_

Santana hummed along with her as she lied down next to her and grabbed her hand. They both turned to face each other.

_This is so perfect._

_Here I am, lying next to the woman I love, and I have no care in the world._

_I love Brittany, and I always will._

"Come dance with me." Brittany purred into Santana's ear, making her shiver. She got up from the bed and made her way to the middle of Santana's tiny bedroom.

Santana obliged and made her way to the spot where Brittany was standing in front of the door.

"_I'm waiting for this cough syrup, to come down." _Brittany continued to sing, grabbing Santana and swaying with her.

Santana put her head on Brittany's firm shoulder and sighed. She was finally content. In the moment, in Brittany's arms, she felt like herself for the first time in weeks.

"_These zombies in the park, their looking for my heart, oh."_

She leaned in and kissed Brittany. Soft and slow at first, Brittany turned her head to the left, as did Santana. Her hand snaked up to Brittany's neck and pushed her a little more into her lips. Brittany's hand was placed firmly on the small of Santana's back.

Moaning, Santana licked Brittany's bottom lip asking for permission. She allowed, and Santana let out a slight whimper.

"_I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control, oh."_ Brittany whispered the lyrics onto Santana's lips and jawline, sending an immense amount of butterflies into her stomach.

Footsteps shocked Santana back into reality. She immediately pulled away from Brittany, who frowned down at her, due to the height difference.

"I'm sorry…"

Brittany shook her head and smiled lovingly down at Santana. "Don't be."

She leaned in and pecked a kiss on Santana's lips and continued singing to herself.

"_One more spoon of cough syrup now, oh. One more spoon of cough syrup now, oh."_


	5. Rumors

I'm so sorry for the very late update! I've already started working on chapter six, so it should be up way sooner than this chapter was! I've been so busy perfecting my Klaine fanfics I got sidetracked on this one! So sorry!

* * *

><p>Rumors. They spread like a wildfire, with no warning, with no intentions on giving you a happy ending. All they do is leave you there to drown in your tears that they have caused, leaving with no apology, and kicking the door shut, emphasizing the fact that it completed its job: made you think your life is over.<p>

At least, that's how Santana felt when she entered the halls to McKinley High, searching for her girlfriend, Brittany. She looks through the crowd of people and notices many blond heads, but not finding her Brittany. Trying to shrug the feeling of sadness that overwhelmed her, she decided to search for Mercedes and Tina, knowing they could cheer her up with their endless gossip. She smiled at the thought of hearing her dearest friend's laughter again, after going many weeks with barely speaking to them.

Her locker was a fit to get into, but she succeeded and pulled out her Algebra book, not wanting to attend her once favorite class.

"That cannot be true," Santana overheard Mercedes say in a hushed tone.

"Well, believe it," Tina countered.

Santana spun around and beamed a bright, toothy smile at her friends. "What are you two talking about?"

Mercedes and Tina glanced at each other, and Santana noted they both had a disgusted look on their faces. They obviously tried to hide it, and plastered on a fake smile, a little too late.

Santana tried again, "Is there some drama I'm missing out on?"

The two other girls stared at each other, the look of disgust and sadness and also anger flashing in the eyes. Santana tried to hide back her confusion, but it didn't work. It was shown plainly on her face. Other students passed by and gave her glares and repulsed looks. She had no idea what was going on, and she suddenly felt a rush of panic strike though her like lightning strikes through a tree on a stormy, scary night. Her head starts spinning with thoughts. _Could they know? Could they possibly have pieced it all together and caught on to how hopelessly in love Santana was with Brittany? _

Her throat dried out and her tongue felt limp and numb in her mouth.

"No. I don't believe you're missing out on any part of the drama, dyke."

The words sliced through Santana and she stumbled backwards, slightly, slamming up against her locker. The breath was knocked out of her by the jab her best friend made. Or, her _former _best friend.

_Is this really happening?_

_No._

_Yes, face it. It was bound to happen._

_But, I'm not ready._

Santana shook her head and licked her lips, trying to mentally prepare a speech, but failing. Her mind was racing and she couldn't help the dizziness that quickly overcame her. When white started flooding her vision, she heard laughter and footsteps walking away. Before she could completely hit the ground in a faint, she felt strong, soft arms around her, helping her stand up. She still slipped under, letting the white completely take over her vision before she saw nothing but black.

But she still registered one thing before she was out completely: she was wrapped up tightly and securely in her Brittany's arms.

* * *

><p>"Is she going to be alright?"<p>

Santana heard a muffled reply, but couldn't make out the words. Trying to open her eyes was not an easy task, but she succeeded and realized she was in the schools nurses' office. The white walls momentarily blinded her as memories flooded back to her.

Memories of Mercedes calling her a dyke. Memories of Tina standing idly by, trying to suppress her laughter. Memories of the white and black engulfing her, then feeling Brittany's strong, soft, secure arms wrap around her before she passed out from shock.

Dyke.

_Dyke._

The word kept repeating itself in Santana's mind as the nurse sat her upright and checked her blood pressure then put a thermometer under her tongue. Once the nurse removed the thermometer she said, "Okay, you're all good. But, don't overwhelm yourself with too much class work. If you start feeling dizzy, or if your vision starts whiting out, or blacking out, come here immediately."

Santana gave the nurse a nod and a simple smile. She watched Brittany stride over to her, from where she was sitting across the room to keep out of the nurses' way. Brittany put her warm hand in Santana's and Santana put her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. Taking in a deep breath, Santana realized that Brittany's luscious blond hair smells like strawberries and a hint of vanilla. Smiling despite herself, she lifted her head off of the blonde's strong shoulder and intertwined their fingers, and lead her out to the hallway.

"Santana… are you sure you want to hold my hand right now?"

_Yes._

Santana, knowing that everyone now knows that she's a lesbian and is in love with Brittany, couldn't help the smile that tugged her lips upwards, showing her white, straight teeth off to the roaming students. "Of course. I want people to see how happy I am with you, no matter the shit I, or we, have to go through."

Brittany stopped in the middle of the almost clear hallway and pulled Santana in for a kiss. Immediately, Santana sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck. She stood on her tip toes and smiled into the kiss. Her head was spinning, again, but not because she was going to faint again. But, because of the pure happiness, and joy, and relief she feels when her and Brittany's lips are attached. When their lips and pressed firmly together, their tongues fighting for dominance, and Brittany's hands on the small of her back, Santana is overcome with emotion and she couldn't be happier in those moments. She never feels so close to Brittany.

They pull apart, breathless, when they hear snickers coming from a group of football players standing in the corner, under a sign that reads, _"Congratulation, McKinley High Bulldogs! Fifth Place!"_ Santana rolls her eyes and mentally prepares herself for the cruelty that is sure to come.

But, before the group of sniggering boys have a chance to spit out homophobic comments, Brittany steps up and stares at them, her ocean blue eyes growing a shade darker. "If you're going to say something vulgar and rude, and hurtful, then you can just turn your sorry ass' around and walk away, because me and my _girl_friend really don't care to hear what you have to think about us and our relationship."

The boy's, startled by Brittany's harsh tone, scoffed, rolled their eyes, and walked off, red Letterman jackets following suit to their 'leader' Dave Karofsky.

"Sorry about them, Brittany. They say stuff like that all the time to Kurt, but they also push him into lockers, and throw him into dumpsters, and I'm so scared their going to do that to us, and I don't you to leave m—" Before Santana can finish her rant, Brittany gently put her hand over Santana's mouth.

"There is no reason I would leave you. And, I know they do that to Kurt. I've helped him clean a few cuts the lockers leave behind on his arms, or his back, and I've helped him out of the dumpsters a few times. Nice kid, I really like him."

"Me too," Santana says once Brittany moves her hand. She smiles shyly and interlocks their fingers once more. "But, I love you the most."

They go to walk into their first period class together, but Santana's happiness doesn't stay with her long, because the thought that has been eating away in the back of her mind finally makes it to the surface and swims before her eyes.

_Who told people, and how could they have possibly found out?_


	6. Horrific Nightmare

Sorry, I'm so late on updating. This chapter is way longer than any of the others, therefore it took me more time to write. Please forgive!

* * *

><p>Santana jolted awake from a terrible nightmare. She sat up and raked her shaky fingers through her hair. Flinging her tan legs over the side of her bed for her feet to find her slippers she wrapped her jacket tighter around her chest. She shivered slightly as she rose out of her bed, slippers on her feet, and walked into her bathroom. No longer as skinny as she had been, she looked healthy and, to her surprise, slightly happy.<p>

But, before she knew it, tears were running down her face and she was wishing that Brittany were there to wrap her up in her warm, slender arms. She wiped the tears from her face. She walked back into her room and looked at the clock. It read _4:45_ and she groaned at herself.

She laid back down on her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Sighing, Santana slowly drifted off into a sleep, thinking about her Brittany, and her horrific nightmare about coming out to her mother, father, and brother.

"Baby, it's time to get up for school."

Santana groaned as she stretched and looked up at her father through sleep crusted eyes. He patted her cheek and smiled down at her, which surprised Santana slightly. Her father was constantly working, and when he was home he was always impassive—he never showed emotion towards anyone, and she was pretty sure they hadn't said 'I love you' to each other since the first day of school. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. She slowly sat up and flung the covers away from her. She drug herself out of bed and ambled over to her closet.

She grabbed a pair of pants, a sweatshirt, and some boots. She hastily threw her clothes on, put a light coat of make up on, and raked a brush through her tangled hair. Once she was fully ready, she smiled at herself and that happiness she felt earlier this morning seeped back into her as she bounded down the stairs to grab a muffin, her bag, and head out the door to wait for her father.

The car was already on, soft music playing from the speakers, and she relaxed into the seat. Minutes later her father was walking towards the car, talking away on his phone. She let out a frustrated sigh and buckled her seat belt and hugged her school bag to her chest.

"No! That is not going to work, why would he think a proposition that _stupid_ would ever work?"

Santana rolled her eyes and sat silently as her father rambled on about business techniques.

"Bye," She whispered to her father as she climbed out of the car, which was now parked in front of McKinley High—the one place she dreaded now that her dirty little secret was out.

Slowly, she made her way up the steps to the school and entered with caution. Ever since last week when her former best friend, Mercedes, had called her a dyke, she's been on edge. Her and Brittany started sitting at a lunch table in the back instead of with Mercedes and Tina. They also sat in the back of Algebra class, as far away from her ex best friends as possible. She felt uncomfortable in their presence and had to fight the urge to throw up when she overheard them (and everyone else, for that matter) talking about her and Brittany and their "immoral" relationship.

She made her way to her locker, trying to clear her head of those thoughts. Dialing the combination on her locker, she saw someone in her peripheral vision approach her. She struggled with her lock, as she always did, and started muttering curse words under her breath when she felt a warm hand snake around her waist. Heat climbed up the back of her neck and reached her face as she turned to look into the familiar ocean blue eyes of her girlfriend. A smile formed on her face as she threw her arms around Brittany's neck, forgetting about her locker and the looks people were most likely giving them.

They pulled away from their embrace and laced their fingers together. As they made their way to Algebra, words like 'gross', 'lesbians', and 'disgusting dykes' followed them down the hallway and tears threaten to spill out of Santana's eyes and down her face. She looked over at Brittany to see her smiling proudly at everyone they passed. Brittany turned her gaze to Santana and said, "Please, don't let them get to you."

"Okay," was all Santana could say. She looked deep into her girlfriends blue eyes and saw no pain inflicted in them. All she saw was happiness and pride. She returned her gaze to the hallway and watched as most people gave them looks. When they passed by some of their Glee club friends she noticed Kurt smiling at her and she returned it, happy to see a smile directed her way instead of an ugly grimace.

People were scattered all around the Algebra room and Santana and Brittany hurriedly made their way to the back of the class. They took their seats and sat through the class stealing glances and giggles each other's way.

After Algebra, second through fourth period whizzed by with hateful slurs thrown her way, but the reassuring smile from Kurt kept replaying itself over in Santana's head and it helped her push the hate aside and focus on regaining the surge of happiness she had felt twice before this morning.

She entered the lunch room, her bag sitting on her slender shoulder, and stood in line behind Puck. He turned to her, with his natural smirk on his face, and she was scared he was going to abuse her. Puck was known as the school's 'bad ass' even though he was a freshman, alike Santana. He constantly bullied other people, one of those people being Kurt. Santana swallowed the lump in her throat and prepared herself for the words that were about to leave Pucks mouth.

"Can we talk?"

Regretfully, she nodded her head and looked up at him, fear playing in her eyes and on the features of her face. "Yeah,"

"I—I know I'm like a major douche and all, but I just want you to know that I'm still your friend, even though you're a lesbian."

His words knocked the breath out of Santana. She looked up at Puck, unsure if she should believe him. He smiled down at her and she replied with, "Thanks. But, what about Kurt? Why do you always bully him, he's gay too."

Confusion fluttered across his face and then he chuckled. "I'm not sure. I kind of like Kurt; he's an asshole, like me, just with more sass. I guess I do it so the other guys don't think I'm going soft or anything." He said, running his fingers through the Mohawk on his head.

Santana nodded with understanding and she and Puck made their way through the lunch line together silently.

Once she was out of line, she made a beeline for her and Brittany's usual table and sat down next to her gorgeous girlfriend. She smiled at her. After taking a bite of a celery stick, she felt someone slide into the seat next to her. She looked over to see Puck there, smiling goofily at them. Brittany looked at Santana, confusion etched all over her flawless face, but Santana just shrugged and they all three jumped into a conversation with pure ease.

School had ended with no complications and for the first time in months Santana and her family were seated at their dining room table, eating dinner together. An uneasy smile was plastered on her mother's heart shaped face and her brother was glaring at his broccoli like it was his worst enemy. Her father kept stealing glances at his watch, or checking for incoming calls on his phone. Santana glanced around at her family and wondered just how long her mother and father had kept up the act of love just for their children's sake. They had once been so happy, but, as Santana recalled, she could still remember seeing a strain here and there, a crack in the foundation her parents tried to keep as smooth as possible.

Her mother shoved a fork full of mashed potatoes into her mouth, chewed, swallowed, and then asked, "So, kids, how has school been?"

Santana felt her stomach do a flip-flop and she had to fight the urge to run up to her room and never come back. Though she put on a brave face for Brittany (more than once) and laughed and joked and felt happy with Brittany and Puck today at lunch, she was still haunted by the name calling and horrific looks on her classmate's faces.

Bentley spoke up first, "Alright. But there is quite a bit of drama." He wiggled his eyebrows and their mother chuckled slightly.

"What about you, Santana?" Her mother questioned. Santana looked helplessly around the room and took at the antiques that lined the shelves of the dining room. Her father was looking at her, too, but his eyes were glazed over, as if he had more important thoughts playing over in his head than what his family was talking about around the dinner table.

"Oh—yeah, it's fine. And, yeah there is quite a bit of drama." She said, recalling Kurt's bullying, the rumored pregnancy of Quinn Fabray, and the alleged cheating going around the Glee club. Then, all the drama involving her and Brittany dropped like a bomb in front of her and she stared hard at her hands trying to calm herself down so she wouldn't cry and give everything up.

Her brother though had other plans. He spoke up, "Lots of drama."

Santana looked up just in time to see Bentley bring his two hands together, making a kissing notion with his fingers, and then flipped at nothing over his shoulder. Santana was puzzled until she got to what her brother was getting at—her and Brittany. The kissing fingers indicated her kissing someone, and him flipping imaginary hair was Brittany doing just that, flipping her hair, as she always does. Rage flooded Santana and over took her whole body and mind. That's when it dawned on her—it had been her brother that told everyone. Somehow, someway, news had traveled from the seventh grade, up to the high school.

Nerves engulfed Santana as she stole a glance her mother's way. Her mother's eyebrows were knitting together in confusion and that's when something inside of Santana snapped. Her brother had outed her at school, but he was not about to out her to the two people she feared most. She lunged across the table, grabbing at her brother, clawing at him, and throwing punches in his direction. She was sprawled across the table, food everywhere. Her mother gasped in shock and her father grunted as he stood from his seat and placed his hands on her hips and lifted her off the table with ease. Shock was clearly written across her brother's face, but all she could do was glare at him.

"Why? Of all people, it was you!" She growled and lunged for him again. Her mother stepped in front of Bentley, protecting her twelve year old brother, and her dad stood slightly in front of her. Rage was still filling her insides, but she could feel it crumbling down with sadness filling up quickly behind. She huffed out breathes and straightened her sweatshirt.

"What the hell is going on?" Her father asked, looking from Santana to Bentley, then back to Santana. Tears stung in her eyes and she licked her lips.

"I—I—" Bentley stuttered, moving away from his mother's guard. "I did something horrible to Santana." He muttered so quietly Santana feared her parents had not heard it.

Santana looked at him, begging him with her eyes to elaborate with his story. Bentley shook his head. "I—Santana, don't make me tell them; it has to be you."

Fear coiled through Santana and she felt her blood freeze and go cold in her veins.

_Of course. _

_I have to be the one to tell them._

"C—can we please sit down in the living room?"

Her parents and brother all three nodded their heads and followed Santana to the room that held so many fond memories. They seated themselves on the couch and Santana took a seat on a rocking chair. She cleared her throat and began her story.

"This isn't easy for me to say, but I knew sooner or later I'd have to. So, here I go," She refused to look into her parents eyes, so for the remainder of her speech she bored her gaze onto her brother. "Mom, dad, Bentley. I'm gay." She whispered the last word, and at first she was afraid her parents had not heard her. But the gasp that escaped her mothers mouth told her they had heard her. Fear took over her hole body, and her hands were shaking in her lap.

She could hear tiny sobs coming from her mother. Her father let out a deep groan and rubbed his temples. Her brother gave her an encouraging smile.

"No," Her mother whispered.

Santana's jaw went limp for a moment as she stared at her mother. Tears were running down her face, much like Santana, and she stood up. Her father remained on the coach, no emotions playing on his face. He didn't look angry, or upset, but lately, her father always looks like that—frozen in a state of emotion that closely resembled not caring.

"You're not gay, Santana." Her mother said, choking on sobs, as she walked over in the direction of the rocking chair Santana was sitting in.

"M—mom, yes I am. I have a girlfriend, and I love her, and—"

Her words were cut off my the sound of her dad's angered voice. "No. You don't have a girlfriend, because you will end it with her. We will help you Santana, because my daughter is not going to be some dyke." His words rang through the house, and he stormed off in the direction of his home office. Her mother looked at her with tears still running down her face. Bentley's smile had faded and concern was written all over his face. Santana stood up and walked to her room, closing the door quietly behind her.

_What am I supposed to do now?_

_It's all over._

Before she could stop herself, she was letting out gut-wrenching sobs that shook her whole body. She leaned up against the door and slid down to the floor, hands covering her tear streaked face. There was nothing anyone could do that would make the tears stop streaming.

Then, right before she stood up to go lay down in bed and completely give up on life, one name that meant so much to hear popped into her head.

_Brittany._

Her Brittany.

* * *

><p>Sorry for grammar mistakes or any misspelling, I didn't proof read very well. Oops.<p> 


	7. Tears

It's been about three months since I last updated this, so I'm sorry. This chapter is rated M for... well... y'know. ;)

* * *

><p>It was short and to the point: <em>It might be late, but I'm coming over. I can't handle it anymore, Britt. I just need you.<em>

Santana received a text back immediately explaining that no matter what time it was, Brittany would answer the door for her, and that was all she needed to hear. In a rush she packed an overnight bag, tossing it by her door. Silently she thanked whatever deity that just so happened to be watching over her that it was a Friday.

She turned to look at her alarm clock, and groaned; fighting back all new tears at the realization of it only being 7:30 hit her square in the gut. She sat back against her bed frame and hugged her knees close to her chest, wiping tears from her face, holding back sobs, trying to sort out her thoughts. A light knock on her door made her jump. "Come in," she croaked, throat dry.

Her door opened and Bentley walked in. Neither of them said anything, but her little brother, so young, so accepting and loving, took a seat next to her and wrapped her up in his arms. Tears began rolling down her face again, but they were silent tears.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen…" Bentley told his sister, rubbing small, comforting circles on her back. "I—I, I don't know what I was expecting to happen, but it… wasn't this. I swear."

Santana pulled away from her brother and gave him a weak smile. "Bent, I know. I forgive you; this was going to happen sooner or later." She sniffled and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands until she was seeing colors. She licked her lips and put a hand on her brother's shoulders. "Can… can I have some time alone please?" Another weak smile and a slight hug happened before Santana was alone again, staring at the clock.

_Only fifteen minutes has passed?_

Grabbing her cell phone from her school bag, she lay back on her bed and huddled under the blankets. She turned the volume up all the way and set an alarm for nine-forty five. Pushing all the bad thoughts from her mind, she closed her eyes and wished tonight had never happened. Even though she knew that wasn't true, she could still hope.

* * *

><p>"<em>San… I love you… Sooo much," Brittany murmured in Santana's ear, licking her lobe before kissing her neck lightly before she began sucking on her pulse. A moan escaped Santana's slightly parted lips. She moved her hands up and down Brittany's sides, slowly lifting her top. With every inch of skin that was exposed Santana thought, '<em>I can't believe this is happening to me. I'm the luckiest girl in the world.'

"_Brittany…" she moaned, moving her hands up to twine into the blonde's hair. Brittany continued trailing kisses along Santana's neck and collarbones, stopping to suck, bite, and lick, all the while driving Santana madder with each movement on her mouth. "Please…"_

_Brittany pulled away, a devious smirk on her face. "Please what, San?" She moved her hand up Santana's shirt, slowly pulling it over her head, and moving her hands up and down Santana's toned belly. "God, you're gorgeous." She murmured, moving her hand down to Santana's pants, unbuttoning it as she pressed lazy kisses to Santana's lips and neck. _

"_Oh!" Santana gasped as she felt Brittany's hand slide past her waist band of her jeans. _

_Brittany began removing Santana's jeans and panties. Once the excess clothing was discarded, she bent down on her knees and began kissing along the inside of Santana's thighs, pushing her up against the wall. _

_Her tongue began making circles over Santana's clit, making her knees go weak. She began pulling Brittany's hair. _

"_San… Are you…" Brittany began while places kissing on Santana's thighs again as she slid her index finger over Santana's entrance. "Are you ready?" _

_A moan was all she got out of Santana. As her first finder slipped in, causing Santana to take in a sharp intake of breath and tug on Brittany's hair was when reality finally settled in._

Santana woke up to warmth in her gut and a beeping noise in her ear. She shut her phone alarm off and let a breath out. She crawled out of bed and hopped in the shower to relax herself before sneaking out to Brittany's. She cried silent, soft tears while washing herself. Once she was done in the shower she dried herself off and dressed herself. She wasn't in the mood to do much of anything, so she slipped on a pair of sweatpants, a tank top and a pair of boots.

When she looked at the clock again it read 10:24 and she sighed with relief. Both her parents and brother were in bed asleep by now. She quickly brushed her hair and teeth and grabbed her bags. She texted Brittany letting her know that she was leaving her house and would be there shortly.

As quietly as she could, Santana walked downstairs. Feeling guilty, she scrawled a short note on a piece of paper explaining to her parents that she couldn't handle it and that she was going to be at Brittany's house. Once the note was written she picked her bags back up and left the house.

The walk to Brittany's was shorter than she imagined, and peaceful. It was quiet and cool and it calmed Santana's nerves just enough.

_Okay, I'm here. –San_

A few moments after she'd sent the text Brittany's front door swung open and Santana was being pulled into a sweet, yet bone crushing, hug. "I'm so happy to see you, San." Brittany whispered in her ear before pulling away and grabbing her hand to lead her into the house.

"Me, too. Sorry… About all of this. Especially since it's so late, and I just came over uninvited, and—"

Before Santana could finish her rambling apology Brittany placed a light, sweet kiss on her lips to shut her up. "No worries. My parents were totally cool with it."

"Really?" Santana asked, clasping her hands together behind her back.

Brittany took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Santana. "Yes, they don't mind. They love you, San. They've also noticed how happy I've been since we got together. When we first moved here I was miserable, and then I saw you in Algebra that first day and I knew that it wasn't going to be bad anymore."

A silent tear fell down Santana's cheek and she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend as well, rubbing circles on her back. "I love you."

Brittany pulled away from their hug and Santana panicked. "Oh—I'm sorry, Britt, you don't have to say it back if you don't…"

"I love you too," Brittany said, barely above a whisper. She kissed Santana, moving their lips together, slowly, and carefully, telling Santana that she loves her in only a way that can be expressed with the touch of lips.

_She loves me. _After they pulled apart they grabbed Santana's bags and walked up the stairs to Brittany's warm, comforting bedroom. They put on The Notebook, shut off all the lights and crawled into Brittany's bed, snuggling close to each other, both afraid if they let go of each other, it would all be gone, because for both of them, their love was so precious they couldn't handle the thought of possibly losing it all.


End file.
